criminalmindsfandomcom-20200223-history
Michael Bofshever
|birthplace = New York City, New York |family = |yearsactive = 1985-present }} Michael Bofshever is an American actor and producer. Biography To be added On Criminal Minds Bofshever portrayed Mark Dolan, the father of spree killer Luke Dolan, in the Season Seven episode "Dorado Falls". Filmography *Shelter (2015) as Mustache (short) *Winter Light (2015) as Waldo (short) *Scandal (2014) as Senator Watson (2 episodes) *Thirst (2014) as Fielding (short) *Rake (2014) as Judge James Lanning *Castle (2013) as Dr. Goldberg *Losing Gracie (2012) as Kurt (short) *Criminal Minds - "Dorado Falls" (2011) TV episode - Mark Dolan *Private Practice (2011) as Neal Chaplin (2 episodes) *L.A. Noire (2011) as Ivan Rasic (video game, voice) *Breaking Bad (2008-2010) as Mr. Pinkman (3 episodes) *House Broken (2009) as Husband Camper *True Blood (2008-2009) as Orry Dawson (2 episodes) *Lie to Me (2009) as Lt. Gov. Matt Goldin *The Shield (2007-2008) as Robert Martin (3 episodes) *Boston Legal (2007) as Charles Costello *The Shield (2007) as Robert Martin (video game, voice) *Cold Case (2007) as Darren Hoffman *CSI: Crime Scene Investigation (2006) as Coroner Patrick Athens *Desperate Housewives (2006) as Mr. Stevens (2 episodes) *United 93 (2006) as John White *The West Wing (2006) as Klain *Dirty Deeds (2005) as Mr. Seaver *24 (2005) as Dr. Mark Kaylis (2 episodes) *NYPD Blue (2004) as Judge Stanley Carrazo (2 episodes) *The Jersey (1999-2004) as Larry Lighter (56 episodes) *JAG (2003) as Col. Sandusky *The Brotherhood of Poland, New Hampshire (TV Series) as Unknown Character *Bruce Almighty (2003) as Control Room Operator *Dragnet (2003) as Gerald Biehl *The Practice (1997-2003) as Joshua Berry/Mr. Crewson (3 episodes) *Strong Medicine (2002) as Unknown Character *Six Feet Under (2002) as Minister *The Agency (2002) as Senator Joyce *7th Heaven (2002) as Daniel Jenkins *Any Day Now (2001) as Dr. Potter *Walker, Texas Ranger (2000) as Captain Joe Henderson *Millennium (1999) as Will Sanderson *Chicago Hope (1998) as Attorney Timothy Sarhatt *Brooklyn South (1998) as Dr. Paul Sinsky *Prey (1998) as Art Hammond *Total Security (1997) as Jack Dieboldt *Ally McBeal (1997) as Judge Allen Stephenson *Crime of the Century (1996) as Andrew Dutch *The Fan (1996) as Little League Coach *Seduced by Madness: The Diane Borchardt Story (1996) as Dr. Loeb (TV miniseries) *Tracey Takes On... (1996) as Hope's Dad *Diagnosis Murder (1996) as Dead Kevin Lewis *Night Stand (1996) as Wally *The Secret World of Alex Mack (1995) as Bernard *Beverly Hills, 90210 (1995) as Wedding Minister *Bye Bye Love (1995) as Dad #2 at McDonalds *A Low Down Dirty Shame (1994) as Mr. Gold *Roswell (1994) as Irving Newton *Malice (1993) as Desk Sergeant *Star Trek: The Next Generation (1993) as Alien #1 *Star Trek: Deep Space Nine (1993) as Toran *Civil Wars (1993) as Jimmy Fisk *Matlock (1993) as Archie Armstrong *Blood In, Blood Out (1993) as Salesman *Human Target (1992) as Unknown Character *A Private Matter (1992) as TV Host *Star Trek VI: The Undiscovered Country (1991) as Excelsior Engineer *Funny About Love (1990) as Steve *Backstreet Dreams (1990) as Dr. Sinclair *Nasty Boys (1990) as Unknown Character *Jake and the Fatman (1990) as Luke Togo *Dragnet (1990) as Joseph Thomas *L.A. Law (1990) as Phil *Hunter (1988) as Technician *Kate & Allie (1986) as Unknown Character *Doubletake (1985) as Policeman 'PRODUCER' *Echo Park Blues (2016) - Producer (short) *Losing Gracie (2012) - Executive Producer (short) 'DIRECTOR' *Echo Park Blues (2016) (short) 'WRITER' *Echo Park Blues (2016) (short) 'LINKS' For an up-to-date filmography, see here. Category:Real People Category:Actors Category:Stubs